


i'm in suspension (you're not close enough)

by rancidgravy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancidgravy/pseuds/rancidgravy
Summary: The walls of Mementos are cold and damp against Goro's back, the cool surface scratching his skin through the thin remains of his bodysuit. The bottom half of his outfit lays abandoned on the tracks, torn into at least ten different pieces in their post-shutdown haste. The SIU director's body couldn't have hit the floor before Loki had taken Goro into his arms and pinned him against the mouldy bricks and concrete that line the depths.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Loki
Kudos: 13





	i'm in suspension (you're not close enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.

The walls of Mementos are cold and damp against Goro's back, the cool surface scratching his skin through the thin remains of his bodysuit. The bottom half of his outfit lays abandoned on the tracks, torn into at least ten different pieces in their post-shutdown haste. The SIU director's body couldn't have hit the floor before Loki had taken Goro into his arms and pinned him against the mouldy bricks and concrete that line the depths.

Goro alternates between gagging and moaning around his persona's colossal tongue as it lavishes the back of his throat, claiming him from the inside where no one but Goro will know.

Blood oozes from Goro's abused hole and falls to the floor of Mementos as Loki continuously thrusts two of his sizable claws in and out of his body, held up only by Loki's arm pressed firmly against his neck.

"Give me more, Loki!" Goro screams, his voice already raw and dripping with need. He's gasping for air, but even that's not going to be enough to stop him pleading for more. "Don't make me beg for it. You know what I need! Give it to me, damn it!"

Loki spreads out the two claws that are still buried deep inside Goro before quickly pulling them out, leaving Goro gaping, wide open, and desperate for more. The tip of a claw runs around the edge of Goro's rim as it twitches in response to the sudden loss, hungry for whatever else Loki's willing to give him.

Without warning, Loki curls his claws into something resembling a fist and plunges it deep inside Goro's ass. Goro roars in response to the sensation of every claw tearing open his insides as Loki's hand moves further and further inside.

A bead of precum rolls down Goro's shaft as his abused hole stretches to accommodate the devastating width of Loki's forearm. He begins to laugh hysterically as he looks down at his stomach, convinced that he can see the faint outline of Loki's hand pounding against the surface. He knows that he's close to losing it, but he prays that it's real. He needs this to be real. He knows he's not imagining things when he moves a hand to that spot, feeling the pressure from Loki's fist through the ruined fabric and muscle and skin and whatever other garbage is between them.

He needs more though. No matter how many times they do this, it's always the same. It's never enough. He's soaking wet and filthy and _so close_. He needs Loki to move faster, move harder. He needs Loki to open that hand wide and cut him wide open and—

Then there's nothing.

Loki removes his fist from Goro's ass in one swift movement and creates a sizable distance between himself and his master, leaving Goro to slide down the surface of the wall and lay in a heap on the floor, his body aching and his cock untouched.

_What makes you think you've done enough to deserve release?_

"Are you fucking _blind_?!" Goro's screams echo through the seemingly never-ending web of tunnels that make up Mementos.

He picks himself up off the floor and limps over to Loki, climbing onto his lap and grabbing hold of a horn with each hand. He presses their foreheads together as hard as he can in an attempt to hold back the tears that are already gathering in his eyes.

"Kurusu Akira is dead. The SIU director is fucking dead. His body is _right there_ , in case you hadn't noticed. I killed them. We killed them! We're so close to victory, and now you think that you're going to be the one to take this away from me?"

_We're close._

Loki picks Goro up by the scruff of his neck and unceremoniously throws him away, letting him roll across the abandoned tracks like he's nothing more than a piece of trash.

_But not close enough._


End file.
